powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kousoku Gattai Great Five
: A giant robot formed from five piece components when the command is given. In the Philippine Dub, it was renamed as '''Maskman Five' and its command during the formation of the Great Five is also renamed as Maskman Five! Unite!. Built by Commander Sanjuurou Sugata, Great Five has the ability to channel the Aura power of the Maskmen for its attacks. Its primary weapon is the sword which it uses to destroy giant monsters with its slash. In the Philippine Dub, the sword is renamed as Mega Laser Blade and its finishing attack is not named but instead the group will say Victory Go! rather than Red Mask who only spoke to its finishing attack. Its other weapons are the , formed from Masky Jet's wings which also stores the sword, the boomerang formed from the Masky Gyro's rotors on its right arm, and the hand blaster formed from Masky Drill's Drill beam. When not needed, the Great Gun is mounted on its right hip. In the Philippine Dub, the Great Gun is renamed as Trigger Magnum. Great Five can also collect Aura Power within its hand to perform a God Hand-like move similar to Takeru. The toy version is referred as . When the Great Five defeated the monster Cranium Doggler in episode 20 (without Pink Mask), it made a trap in the ground that trapped it underground, forcing the Maskmen to abandon it. When the Maskmen tried to recover it in episode 22, the monster Kimen Doggler split his other head and attached it onto the robot to take it over. After the Galaxy Robo destroyed Kimen Doggler's, the Maskmen were able to retake it. Components Masky Fighter : A starfighter piloted by Red Mask. It is equipped with two small laser cannons in the center of its wings. It is stored in the "cabin" of the Turbo Ranger. It forms the head and breastplate of the Great Five. It appeared again in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. In the Philippine Dub, it was renamed as Maskman Jet. Appearances: Episodes 1-22, the Movie, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 36, 38, 40, 45, 48, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai & 199 Hero Great Battle. Masky Drill : A drill tank driven by Black Mask. It is equipped with the Drill Beam, mounted on top of the right bore. is stored in the "boot/trunk" of the Turbo Ranger. It forms the body of Great Five, while the Drill Beam weapon detaches and serves as the Great Five's Great Gun. Masky Drill is distinct among the five machines in that it saw recurring usage outside the Great Five as a rescue vehicle; primarily due to its ability to dig underground where their enemies were located. It was utilized in the final episode to find the location of the Underground Castle and confront Emperor Zeba. In the Philippine Dub, it was renamed as Maskman Drill. Appearances: Episodes 1-22, the Movie, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 36, 38, 40, 45, 48 & 199 Hero Great Battle. Masky Tank : An armored attack vehicle driven by Blue Mask. It is equipped with the Tank Cannon, a set of four blasters located above the cockpit. It is stored in the "boot/trunk" of the Turbo Ranger, behind the Masky Jet and the Masky Gyro. It forms the legs of the Great Five. In the Philippine Dub, it was renamed as Maskman Tank. Appearances: Episodes 1-22, The Movie, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 36, 38, 40, 45, 48 & 199 Hero Great Battle. Masky Jet : A jet fighter piloted by Yellow Mask. It is equipped with two laser cannons on the underside of its wings. It is stored in the "bonnet/hood" of the Turbo Ranger, to the left of the Masky Gyro. It forms the left arm of the Great Five while its wings detach to become the Five Shield. In the Philippine Dub, it was renamed as Maskman Cruiser. Appearances: Episodes 1-22, the Movie, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 36, 38, 40, 45, 48, & 199 Hero Great Battle. Masky Gyro : An attack helicopter piloted by Pink Mask. It is armed with a lock-on twin-barreled vulcan cannon on the underside of its body. It is also capable of folding its rotors up into a pair of wings to assume a glider mode. It is stored in the "bonnet/hood" of the Turbo Ranger, to the left of the Masky Jet. It forms the right arm of the Great Five while its rotors become the Gyro Cutter boomerang. In the Philippine Dub, it was renamed as Maskman Gyro. Appearances: Episodes 1-22, the Movie, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 36, 38, 40, 45, 48, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai & 199 Hero Great Battle. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Great Five, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Great Five which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Great Five fought alongside GekiTohja and Bio Robo to destroy Buredoran of the Comet. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Maskman, Great Five appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpits Maskman Red cockpit.jpg|Masky Fighter Maskman Black cockpit.jpg|Masky Drill Maskman Blue cockpit.jpg|Masky Tank Maskman Yellow cockpit.jpg|Masky Jet Maskman Pink cockpit.jpg|Masky Gyro Maskman Robo cockpit.png|Great Five cockpit Notes '' eyecatch.]] *Great Five was the first Sentai mecha whose components were each piloted by a single ranger as well as the first 5-piece Gattai which would become a staple feature of most subsequent sentai mechs **Although Goggle Robo likewise uses one member per mech component, two members drove the carrier Gogglecaesar as their "mecha". Appearances **''Ep. 2: Strange! The Dark Underground Castle'' **''Ep. 3: The First Step into the Unknown'' **''Ep. 4: Burn! F1 Spirits!'' **''Ep. 5: The Small Swordsman, Blue'' **''Ep. 6: The God Hand of Dreams'' **''Ep. 7: Explode! Kenta's Love'' **''Ep. 8: Burn! The Flower's Sword'' **''Ep. 9: Combine! Aura of Life'' **''Ep. 10: Igam vs. Takeru'' **''Ep. 11: The Refugee From Underground'' **''Ep. 12: A Challenge! The Pride of a Shinobi'' **''Ep. 13: Chase the Idol!'' **''Ep. 14: The Great Escape to the Blue Sky!'' **''Ep. 15: Farewell, Dear Flower!'' **''Ep. 16: Deadly! Blazing Baraba'' **''Ep. 17: Smash it! The Maze of Hell'' **''Ep. 18: The Dear Bloodsucking Doll!'' **''Ep. 19: Phantom Magic! Anagumas'' **''Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie'' **''Ep. 20: A Trap! The Sinking Giant Robot'' **''Ep. 21: The Black Shadow of the Misty Valley'' **''Ep. 22: The Winds and Clouds of an Aura Storm!'' **''Ep. 24: The Grotto of the Young Monster'' **''Ep. 26: A Life That Disappeared on the Hot Sand!'' **''Ep. 28: Mio is Princess Ial!?'' **''Ep. 30: Mama!! Baraba's Scream!'' **''Ep. 32: Oyobu's Lethal Dash'' **''Ep. 36: Elimination! The Destructive Twin Girls'' **''Ep. 38: The Time to Erase Takeru'' **''Ep. 40: Resurrect! The Melody of Love'' **''Ep. 45: Prince Igam! You're a Woman!'' **''Ep. 48: Baraba! Death by Treachery'' **''Final Ep.: The Great Destruction of the Underground Empire Castle!'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} Category:Mecha (Maskman) Category:Giant Robo Category:Five-Piece Combination